


Why?

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Inspired by lj pics. Jim comes out onto the back deck and asks a simple question. Don’t own them.





	

It was shore leave on Earth. That was all they needed to know. The crew scattered while the Enterprise was in Spacedock. Uhura and Spock went to Kenya. Scotty, Chekov and Sulu headed for Scotland, leaving Keenser behind. Jim took Bones home to the farm Jim’s Grandfather owned. It was nice and cool as far as Jim was concerned as he stepped out onto the wearing a black plaid shirt, black jeans, and his communicator in his front pocket.

“Why?” Jim asked.

“Why what?” Bones asked looking his boyfriend up and down appreciatively in his tight jeans.

“Why are you wearing a grey tweed suit out on the sun deck. It looks absolutely ridiculous with that beige shirt and black shoes on a sun deck,” Jim told him.

Bones squinted at him. A drink sat on the table on his right and a plastic piece of lawn furniture beneath him. Both were a bright blue. “Have you suddenly changed brains with Sulu?” he finally asked, rolling his eyes.

“Why?” Jim asked, again.

“Because he’s the fashion expert not you,” Bones replied.

“Why?” Jim asked.

“Because you put on whatever I hand you in the morning,” Bones told him as he got up and crossed the deck to him. “Granted, that’s usually a uniform,” he told him as he invaded Jim’s personal space.

“Why?” Jim asked again. It was getting Bones’ nerves.

“Because I told you to stop asking that question!” Bones said before he kissed Jim, very effectively preventing Jim from asking “why”.


End file.
